This invention relates to novel processes for isomerizing a paraffin feedstock. The processes employ novel solid superacid catalysts, prepared according to a novel process utilizing at least two calcination steps. These catalysts have been found to effective in a wide variety of catalytic processes in the presence of hydrogen, including catalytic hydrocracking and naphtha upgrading processes.